


Gravity Falls Faraday Pikachu AU Bonus Stories

by DigiKate813



Series: Faraday Pikachu AU [2]
Category: Gravity Falls, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Faraday Pikachu AU, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, body-swapping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 03:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigiKate813/pseuds/DigiKate813
Summary: A place for one off stories about my Gravity Falls/Pokemon AU. From Ford's researching days in the 80s, to retelling certain events in the show itself through a Pokeymanz lens, and maybe more. Who knows?





	Gravity Falls Faraday Pikachu AU Bonus Stories

**Author's Note:**

> This was intended to be a short opening flashback in the final chapter of The ‘Mon that was Left Behind, but it got way too long to be an opener. Especially one that really isn’t important to the story I was telling in that fic. I had to cut it from that story, but I was really enjoying the scenario, that I didn’t have the heart to scrap it altogether. So here’s a bonus story in the Faraday Pikachu AU that takes place before the events of The ‘Mon that was Left Behind. Originally posted on Tumblr on October 2016

“Pikachu!” Faraday exclaimed after the rush of being released from his Pokeball. Ford stood in front of him returning his Pokeball to his pocket.

“All right Faraday” Ford kneeled down with a look that from past experience, Faraday knew could lead to an exciting new discovery, or a life or death battle with a terrifying anomaly. Either way,he knew things were about to get interesting. With his grin growing wider, Ford asked “How would you like to help me with an experiment?”

“Pika?”

“It’s very simple. But if it works, we could both discover so much. Gain a whole new perspective.” Ford got so excited he hopped back up on his feet with a spark in his eyes. Faraday was amused by the wonder his trainer was conveying, but Ford managed to draw his attention back to him.

“All you have to do is shuffle your feet on the carpet underneath you…” Faraday looked down to realize he had been released onto a blue carpet with a yellow spiral in the middle. 

“Pi?” He knew he hadn’t seen this before. Was this the experiment?

Faraday obeyed his trainer and got down on all fours. Shuffling his hind legs against the fabric on the carpet. It felt strange. Like there was a strange electricity surging through his body. It made Faraday spark at the cheeks, except instead of the usual yellow, this electricity was blue.

“Excellent!” Faraday was brought out of his thoughts by Ford’s excitement. Ford began to shuffle his own feet against the carpet, which made Faraday realize that he wasn’t wearing shoes. Faraday could sense the static electricity caused by the motion Ford was making, but it was different from what static electricity normally felt like. The strange current caused Faraday to spark again.

“Now,” Ford exclaimed as he kneeled back down. “Are you ready to experience the world in a way you never would’ve imagined?” Ford asked, with his hand outstretched and that spark still in his eyes. His enthusiasm rubbed off on his Pokémon, and he let out his tail to shake Ford’s hand.

Once they made contact, there was a bright flash, and Faraday could feel more of that strange electricity course through his body. The sudden jolt knocked them both off their feet, and Faraday’s fur was twitching all over. He blinked until the light adjusted back to normal, and the first thing he noticed was Ford, looking down at his hands.

“But, this doesn’t make any sense.” The excitement in Ford’s voice was gone. Replaced with confused frustration. “Experiment 78 should have been successful.” Ford got up and started pacing around, scratching his chin. “Maybe the electrical surge wasn’t intense enough for such a strong transfer. Faraday, do you feel alright?”

Faraday gave a reassuring smile. “Pika.” Then he spontaneously sparked at the cheeks again. It was stil blue, but this was the first time Ford seemed to notice. He let out a questioning hum, but as soon as he did, the door slowly opened. Faraday immediately thought it was an intruder and quickly turned around and let out a Thunderbolt.

“Chuuuuuuuuuuu!”

“Stanford, I need you to look over these-” Fiddleford McGucket began to say as he entered the room, but Faraday didn’t notice who it was until he let out a scream while he was being shocked by his attack. The electricity he was releasing was still blue, and before he could stop his attack, a bolt split apart and headed in Ford’s direction.

“Fiddleford! Are you- Augh!” Ford exclaimed as he was hit with the Thunderbolt as well. Faraday was trying to make the attack stop, but he couldn’t. He could feel all that strange electricity leave his body, and after what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few seconds, that bright flash of light happened again, and everyone was knocked over.

The first thing Faraday heard was Fiddleford’s voice. He let out a groan.” Ford? Why would you have your Pikachu attack me like that? Are you that upset about my thoughts on legwarmers?” Wait. The voice doesn’t seem to be coming from the doorway. But the next voice did. Ford?

“Nonsense. You just scared him. You know you’re supposed to knock before entering here, anyway. So this kind of thing doesn’t….” Ford suddenly trailed off, but it gave Faraday enough time to open his eyes again. He looked in the direction of his trainer’s voice, and what he saw was Fiddleford. Sitting in the doorway where he was standing just a moment ago, but he was acting strange. He was looking at himself, especially his hands, as if he was seeing them for the first time. “happen?”

“Pika?!” Faraday exclaimed as he jumped back on his hind legs at the sound of his trainer’s voice coming out of Fiddleford. Whoever was sitting there suddenly jumped to his feet as well and let out a loud and proud laugh. “Ha Ha! It worked! The cerebral transfer experiment is a success!” The person in front of Faraday practically declared, while still staring at his hands in what seemed like disbelief.

He continued to babble on in excitement as he put his hands behind his head. “Of course, we have to begin experimentation with this transference immediately, but I don’t even know where to start. Physical? Written tests? Field work? Oh how about-?” He paused for moment as he moved his hands up and down the back of his head and neck. “Wow. You really need a haircut.”

Faraday didn’t know what to make of the situation. He was scared and had no idea what was going on. He just stared at the person in front of him, whoever it was, but Faraday finally let out an unsettling “Chuuu.”

That sound seemed to get the attention of whoever was in front of him. He whipped his head around to Faraday. His wide grin dropped into a concerned look. He immediately kneel down in front of his Pokemon with his hands out placatingly. Faraday backed away a little.

“It’s okay Faraday. It’s alright. This was the experiment. It’s me. Ford. It’s me.” He had a warm smile on his face the whole time, which calmed Faraday down. With everything slowing down for a moment, he was able to think clearer, and even if he didn’t look like his trainer right now, after that display of excited curiosity, he had no trouble believing that the man in front of him was Stanford. But if Ford was Fiddleford now, then that meant-

“Stanford?! What in the name of all things holy is going on here?!” Fiddleford in Ford’s body screamed in a high pitch. It was so strange to hear that voice coming out of Ford’s body, but judging by the daggers he was now staring down at them, and way his knees were slightly shaking at this situation, there was no question it was Fiddleford. Faraday was scratching his head with his tail as Ford got up on his ( or Fiddleford’s) feet.

“I was testing Experiment 78 with Faraday. But for some reason, the mind switch didn’t work until you came in.” Ford explained, then returned to the pondering stance he was in before Fiddleford interrupted. It looked so weird seeing Fiddleford’s body doing that.

Meanwhile, Fiddleford had his (or Ford’s) arms crossed in front of his chest as he took this all in. “The mind switching carpet?”

“Yes.”

“The one powered by static electricity?”

“Yes.”

“That you tried to test with an Electric Pokemon? That already has electricity surging through it’s body at all times?”

“Yes. Now-” Ford stopped as a realization dawned on him. “Of course!” He exclaimed as he pressed a palm against his head.

“Hey, careful! That’s my head your hitting”

“Sorry. But it all makes sense now.” Ford kneeled down in front of Faraday again as he explained his realization. “I wasn’t able to swap minds with Faraday because he absorbed the static charge. The electrical current that the carpet creates is unique, and all of that strange new electricity must have been stored in Faraday’s electrical sacks, rather then responding to the pulses in his brain.” Ford explained.

“How could I have missed that? Well, the experiment was a success, so I suppose that’s all that matters.” Ford commented as he pet Faraday on the head. “It is a shame though. I really did want to know what it was like in a Pokémon’s body. Maybe it would work with Robin..“ Ford pondered to himself.

“You can plan your future test subjects later. Right now, switch us back!” Fiddleford ordered, still standing over the two of them.

Ford got back on his feet. “Fiddleford. We can’t do that yet. We’re scientists. It would be against our nature to have a breakthrough like this and not properly test the results of the experiment.” Ford tried to both reason with and calm Fiddleford down.

“Forget our nature!” It didn’t work. “I did not agree to this. No offense, but I am really uncomfortable in your body. Your glasses are way stronger then mine are and” he lifted his arm to take a sniff, and was immediately disgusted. “Ugh! What did you roll around in to get this stench? When was the last time you showered?”

Ford crossed his arms defensively. “Do you think scientific breakthroughs like this happen to people who waste their time on such trivial things as bathing?”

“Stanford.” Fiddleford scolded through gritted teeth.

“All right. All right. Let’s compromise.” Ford said as he backed away slowly with his hands up in front of him. He backed into his desk and grabbed Journal 2 off of it. “We’ll switch back, but first, give me an hour to test the results of the experiment.” He backed into the doorway. “Once I’m satisfied with my findings, I’ll reverse th effects.” Ford ran off in Fidleford’s body. Fiddleford was stuned by what Ford had just pulled, but he snapped out of it when he and Faraday heard footsteps coming back down the hall.

“Make it two hours. I’m not used to holding a pen with 5 fingers.” He added as he poked his head in the doorway, and immediately left again. Fiddleford ran to the door and grabbed onto the doorframe. “Ford you-!” He yelled out as his hands twisted into fists at his sides and he let out a frustrated grunt at what his friend just pulled. His shoulders relaxed as he turned to Faraday. “Faraday? Do you think you can replicate what you did to us?”

Faraday thought for a moment about what exactly he did as he scratched his head with his tail. He nodded with a reassuring “Pika”, as he got down on all fours again and rubbed his feet against the strange carpet. His cheeks began to spark blue electricity again.

“Good” Fiddleford remarked. “Now let’s go fix this before Stanford breaks any of my bones.” he instructed as he waved for Faraday to follow him. “Or finds out about my birthmark. I’ll never hear the end of that.” he added under his breath. They both ran out of the room in search of their clever yet exhausting friend and partner.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, this was just a silly idea I had. When I was watching “Carpet Diem” again, I thought about Faraday knowing exactly what happened to Dipper and Mabel, and I liked the idea that, as an Electric Type, Faraday could absorb the strange static electricity the carpet causes, and the electricity he produces still having the same effects without effecting him. So here’s a silly little story of how Faraday discovered he could do that. Hope you liked it!


End file.
